TenshinTale
TenshinTale - AU w którym każda postać jest aniołem. Pytanie tylko jakim... O AU W TenshinTale każda istotka jest aniołem. Uniwersum zakłada, że osoby które trafiają do nieba zmieniają się w anioły a te które trafią do piekła - w demony. Dlatego też Chara na początku nie była ani trochę (dobra... trochę... TYLKO trochę) zła i zmieniła się w upadłego anioła. Ale o tym później. Osoba zabita w tym AU trafia do wiecznej pustki (czytaj: Gaster nie jest aż taki samotny). Zabicie człowieka jest jednak znacznie cięższe niż się może wydawać. Jednym słowem musimy znaleźć pewną książkę w snowdin, przeczytać ją oraz zdobyć specjalny przedmiot a następnie wypróbować to pięć razy. za piątym razem się uda. BRAWO! ^^ Historia łoooo... to szykuj się na zmienioną historię z oryginalnego UNDERTALE! ^^ Dawno temu, w niebie znajdowały się dwie rasy: Ludzie i Potwory. Pewnego dnia anioły ludzi stwierdziły, że potwory nie zasługują na miejsce z nimi w zaświatach. Wybuchła wojna. Po długiej bitwie, zwycięstwo odnieśli ludzie. Najsilniejsze anioły stworzyły wspólnie oddzielne miejsce dla potworów. Nie dało się tego nazwać niebem jednak i tak przyjęła się nazwa "niebo dla potworów". Ludzie stworzyli specjalną barierę aby Potwory nie mogły wydostać się z ich więzienia. Jednak nie jest ona idealna, bowiem można do niej wejść, ale nie możliwe jest wydostanie się z niej. Wiele lat później, w roku 201X, ludzki anioł, dziecko postanawia zaciekawiony sprawdzić co znajduje się w tajemniczej górze. Mówi się, że ci którzy wspięli się na górę, już nigdy nie wrócą. Dziecko po odkryciu wielkiej dziury wpada w nią, gdy próbuje się jej bliżej przyjrzeć. Spada ono wiele metrów w dół jednak dzięki skrzydłom przeżywa upadek. Wiele lat później spadamy my. Reszta rozgrywki nie różni się zbytnio. Postacie [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Frisk Tenshin!Frisk] Frisk tak samo jak w oryginalnej grze jest dzieckiem. Oczywiście jest także ludzkim aniołem! Wygląda nieco inaczej jednak jego osobowość nie zmienia się za bardzo. Wiadomo jednak, że znacznie bardziej przeżywa śmierć jakiejkolwiek osoby z ruin. Podczas zakończenia upadłego anioła Frisk jest jeszcze gorszy niż Chara. [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Chara Tenshin!Chara] Chara wygląda nieco inaczej niż w oryginalnej grze (z pewnością jest bardziej KAWAII! <3). Jej osobowość także dosyć sporawo się zmienia. Wiadomo, że dziewczyna stała się zła przez traumę z dzieciństwa oraz, że w głębi "duszy" (w nawiasie ponieważ jej dusza jest dosyć sporawo zepsuta... dosyć tak sporawo, sporawo) nie chce aby komukolwiek z jej otoczenia stało się coś złego oraz, że czasami czuje wyrzuty sumienia, że zabiła tamte potwory (i człowieka). [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Flowey Tenshin!Flowey] Flowey tak jak w oryginalnym UNDERTALE jest bezdusznym kwiatkiem który kieruje się zasadą "zabij lub zostań zabitym". Został on prawie wygnany do pustki (czyt: zginął) jednak tak jak w oryginale Alphys postanowiła wszczepić determinację do kwiatka. A, że dusza została (jeszcze) w "niebie dla potworów" to ten mógł zostać "wskrzeszony" (Nie ma to jak wskrzeszenie kolesia który został zabity po śmierci! a to nas nazywa idiotą... a to on zapomniał umrzeć! ;P (pozdro dla ludzi którzy wiedzą z czego to). Wygląda on dosyć podobnie oprócz faktu, że Jego płatki są w kolorze jasnobłękitnym [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Asriel Tenshin!Asriel] Tak jak w oryginale - "nie żyje" oraz jego "dusza" znajduje się w "ciele" Flowey'a. Jego osobowość nie zmienia się zbytnio, zaryzykowałabym nawet stwierdzenie, że nie zmienił się wcale.. Jego ubiór różni się nieco od oryginalnego i tak jak wszyscy ma atrybuty aniołów. [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Toriel Tenshin!Toriel] Tak jak w oryginale jest bardzo nadopiekuńcza i posiada atrybuty aniołów. Jej ubranie ma inną kolorystykę. Niczym nie różni się za bardzo od oryginalnej Toriel. [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Sans Tenshin!Sans] Tak jak w oryginale - jest leniwym żartownisiem. Ma tak jak niemal wszyscy atrybuty aniołów. Nie różni się niemal wcale od oryginalnego Sansa. Wiadomo jednak, że nie jest on w stanie latać ze względu na swoją... em... wagę? :| (oj no... kości też trochę ważą) [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Papyrus Tenshin!Papyrus] Papyrus nie różni się z charakteru wcale od oryginalnego. Ma atrybuty aniołów tak jak niemal każdy. Również pragnie dołączyć do specjalnej straży. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd - nie różni się za bardzo od oryginalnego. [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Undyne Tenshin!Undyne] Tak jak w oryginale - jest ona w straży królewskiej i za wszelką cenę pragnie złapać człowieka. Jej charakter nie różni się za bardzo od oryginalnej Undyne oprócz faktu, że już na początku trochę się waha czy nas zabić, czy też nie. W końcu - zabicie kogokolwiek dla anioła nie jest czymś przyjemnym. jeśli chodzi o wygląd - nie różni się za bardzo. Ma atrybuty aniołów jak niemal każdy. Jej zbroja jest jednak znacznie lżejsza. powodem tego jest fakt, że zbroje aniołów ogółem nie mogą być zbytnio ciężkie gdyż to ograniczałoby ich możliwości (latanie). [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Alphys Tenshin!Alphys] Nie różni się zbytnio od oryginału. Jest jednak ona znacznie mniej (da się mnie? O.O) pewna siebie i jest znacznie bardziej potulna. Powodem tego jest fakt, że została zamordowana... Cóż... Tak jak niemal każdy posiada atrybuty aniołów. Wyglądem różni się tylko trochę. [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Mettaton Tenshin!Mettaton] powiedzmy, że tak trochę zrobiłam z niego człowieka ;-; nie bijcie... Cóż... koleś miał nieco więcej szczęścia niż niektórzy... Niegdyś także był zagubioną, ludzką duszyczką... dobra... może nie taką zagubioną... ^^ Na całe szczęście (no chyba, że go nie lubisz... ale ja go osobiście uwielbiam bo... no... jak dla mnie jest uroczy! ^^) Alphys zajęła się stworzeniem dla niego ciała przez co też faktycznie jest robotem... chyba... coś w tym rodzaju... wszczepiła do niego duszę i teraz ten może normalnie funkcjonować. Nikt nie wie, że jego dusza jest ludzka. Nigdy nie zdążył zmienić się w anioła (czyściec) jednak ma sztuczne skrzydła w jego nowym ciele aby choćby trochę go upodobnić do reszty. [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Napstablook Tenshin!Napstablook] Napstablook nie miał tyle szczęścia co niektórzy... a to szkoda... Polowanie na niego nie jest wprawdzie tak wielkie jak na nas (ponieważ się ukrywa od dłuższego okresu czasu i część myśli, że może nie żyje czy cuś) jednak - polowanie nadal jest! W przeciwieństwie do Napstablooka z oryginalnego UNDERTALE w TenshinTale jest on człowiekiem... tylko, że... martwym... Więc teoretycznie nie różni się to zbytnio wiele od oryginalnego UT. [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Tenshin!Asgore Tenshin!Asgore] Asgore z tego AU nie różni się zbytnio od Asgora z oryginalnego UT. Jednak - jak to na anioła przystało jest on znacznie mniej... em... brutalny? tak czy owak... waha się czy nas zabić, czy też nie. Jak to na anioła przystało - ma skrzydła anioła. Tenshin!Tem Temmie, jak to Temmie - jest kawaii i strasznie głupia/! ^^ jako jedna z nielicznych nie jest aniołem tylko zwierzakiem stworzonym dla celów zwierzaków domowych... Niestety... była głupia i dużo mówiła... jednak - była wystarczająco inteligenta aby uciec i założyć własną wioskę... Temmie nie różni się niczym prócz ubioru oraz historii. Została stworzona przez Alphys. Tenshin!Muffet Nie różni się niemal wcale od Muffet z oryginalnego UT. Ma tylko trochę inny strój i jak niemal każdy - skrzydła, aureolę oraz specjalne oczy z sercami. (ponieważ Ptysieł tak postanowił) Tenshin!Gaster Gaster - to Gaster. Dla nas będzie on na zawsze zagadką. Jego osobowość, historia, relacje, i tak dalej, i tak dalej pozostaną nam nieznane najpewniej na zawsze... Wiadomo jednak, że jest najpewniej upadłym aniołem i, że nie ma on aż tak źle gdyż każdy martwy anioł lub też demon trafia właśnie do niego. W przeciwieństwie do innych aniołów nie ma on aureoli. Jego skrzydła są rozerwane a serce jest tylko w jednym oku (oraz jest złamane). Ally Burogu Ally jest jedynie wspomniana w tym AU. Mettaton mówi, że widział ją tutaj kiedyś oraz, że podobno zmieniła się w anioła-potwora. Niczego więcej się o niej nie dowiadujemy. [http://pl.undertale-fandom-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Molly Molly] Molly jest jedynie wspomniana w tym AU. Napstablook mówi, że słyszał o niej. Podobno była bardzo silna. Pewnego dnia spotkał ją na ziemi (kiedy jeszcze żył) a ta go zabiła. Widział jak przerabia go i MTT na kanapki. i tak dalej, i tak dalej no co? reszta potworów też zmieniona! ale... komu chciałoby się robić takie nudne postacie? :> Ciekawostki *na początku miało być to AngelTale **Ale do Ptysieła dotarł fakt, że takie AU istnieje! *Ptysiełowi STRASZNIE przypomina to AngelTale jednak, że nie była w stanie znaleźć nigdzie historii AngelTale to Ptysieł stwierdzi, że zrobi takie AU *Ptysieł lubi to AU! *Ptysieł wie ile roboty będzie miał z postaciami... *Ptysieł robi to za późno ponieważ jutro jedzie wcześnie rano na termy **Ale wie, że i tak wstanie o 6 so... why not!? ^^ *Ptysieł ma zamiar zrobić do KAŻDEJ postaci oddzielny artykuł **...cóż... będą krótkie najpewniej... Galeria cóż... kiedyś cuś się tutej pojawi... Kategoria:TenshinTale Kategoria:AU Kategoria:AU:TenshinTale Kategoria:Artykuł